


Quelqu'un Dans Votre Vie

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deep feelings, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie que vous aimez plus que tout? C'est le cas pour Roxas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelqu'un Dans Votre Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Cet fic date d'y a environ deux semaines mais c'est seulement now que je me suis décidée de la taper (aaaaaah =w= flemme quand tu nous tiens!)

Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie que vous aimez déraisonnablement?

Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie que vous aimez trop pour en être amoureux?

Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie que vous chérissez plus que tout?

Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie pour qui vous éprouvez un amour fort, sincère et surtout platonique?

Vous a-t-on cru amoureux de ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Vous a-t-on cru en couple avec ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Vous a-t-on fait culpabiliser pour cet amour pour ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Devenez-vous égoïste quand il s'agit de ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Devenez-vous jaloux des amis de ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Avez-vous mal quand votre ennemi parle à ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Êtes-vous triste quand ce quelqu'un dans votre vie discute avec d'autres personnes que vous?

Avez-vous ce besoin désespéré d'entendre la voix de ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Est-ce la première fois que vous aimez tant une personne?

Pouvez-vous imaginer la vie sans ce quelqu'un dans votre vie?

Pensez-vous que cet amour est à sens unique?

Dès que je pense à ce quelqu'un dans ma vie, toutes ces questions remontent. C'Est-ce quelqu'un, c'est Axel. Mon meilleur ami.

Oui, je l'aime déraisonnablement.

Oui, je l'aime trop pour tomber amoureux.

Oui, je le chéris plus que tout.

Oui, j'éprouve un amour fort, sincère et platonique pour lui.

Oui, Namine, ma petite amie, m'a cru amoureux d'Axel.

Oui, Sora, mon ami des Îles du Destin m'a cru en couple avec lui. Et mon ex nous dit gay l'un pour l'autre.

Oui, Namine m'a déjà fait culpabiliser pour mes sentiments pour Axel.

Oui, je deviens égoïste quand il s'agit de lui. Je le veux pour moi, mais je l'aime trop pour lui infliger ça.

Oui, je suis jaloux de Saix, son ami de très longue date.

Oui, je me sens très mal quand Marluxia parle à Axel. J'en souffre physiquement.

Oui, je suis triste qu'Axel parle à d'autres personnes. J'en pleure parfois.

Oui, à la moindre sensation comme la panique, la tristesse ou le manque, c'est un besoin presque vital que d'entendre sa voix me dire que ça ira.

Oui, c'est la première fois que j'aime tant quelqu'un, tous genre d'amitiés et amours confondus. Ca rend Namine jalouse.

Non, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui, le monde commence à prendre des couleurs grâce à Axel. Revoir en noir et blanc me tuerait.

Oui, cet amour est à sens unique. Je sais qu'il m'apprécie mais ça s'arrête là.

J'ai l'impression que personne ne peut comprendre l'amour que j'ai pour Axel.

Pendant un temps, je me questionnais, je me demandais si j'étais pas amoureux. Mais depuis que je le suis, je vois à quel point ces deux amours sont différentes. Je ne saurais les expliquer à personne, moi-même, je ne sais mettre de nom dessus. Xion, ma meilleure amie dit qu'il y a beaucoup de dévotion et d'amour quand je parle d'Axel. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais je ne suis pas celui qui l'aime le plus au monde, je ne suis pas Marluxia. Et je ne suis ni celui qu'il aime le plus au monde, je ne suis pas Saix. Mon nom ne commence pas par M ou S. Et ça fait mal. Tout ce qui le concerne me fait mal. Il délire avec les autres, il utilise des références que je ne comprends jamais quand on est en conversation groupée. Je me sens exclu de sa vie et ça m'achève. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi?

Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas faits pour être amis à cause de ma stupidité? Qui sait. En attendant, je profite du temps qui nous est accordé pour vivre pleinement cette amitié aussi belle qu'une rose mais aussi piquante que ses épines.


End file.
